One method of reducing second order distortions in electronic circuitry is to use a differential amplifier. In order to use a differential amplifier there must be differential (at least two) signals coming into the amplifier circuitry. Unfortunately, differential signals do not usually come to a circuit from external sources. The signals that typically arrive at a device from external sources are single-ended signals. A balun, which is a balance transformer, converts the single-ended signal to a differential signal. Baluns are relatively expensive, have bulk and do not always provide a balanced output. In some instances, the output of the balun is not fully differential. These “non perfect” balun outputs then cause problems, such as second order distortion, in the amplifier.